


A Lazy Romance (Rewrite)

by Justin_J_Jorcoat



Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slightly-Above-Average-Hero Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_J_Jorcoat/pseuds/Justin_J_Jorcoat
Summary: A rewrite of my fanfic called "A Lazy Romance" Love is budding in the streets of LazyTown, and Stephanie and Ziggy are receiving slightly-above-average-hero training, while Trixie and Stingy receive Kind-of-but-not-quite-Villain training. Pixel and Ella aren't taking either one.
Relationships: Bessie Busybody/Milford Meanswell, Pixel/Stingy (LazyTown), Robbie Rotten/Sportacus, Stephanie Meanswell/Rottenella/Trixie
Kudos: 2





	A Lazy Romance (Rewrite)

It was morning in LazyTown, and Pixel decided it was time to get up.

He had been up all night again, but this time he... wasn't playing video games. No. He wasn't. The only thing he'd been up doing was thinking. 

He could push past the effects of it more easily than he could when he was younger.

Pixel pushed himself up on his bed, and sat up. He yawned as he walked from his bed, to the room at the side of it. The bathroom. He went through his morning routine. Brush his teeth, use the bathroom, get dressed, go downstairs to another side room, (the kitchen) and eat breakfast, etc. 

As Pixel ate his breakfast, he continued to think. 

_*Hmm. Gotta be ready for school. Gotta make sure I have all my notebooks. Math, Easy. English, Sentence structure. Science, Also Easy. Stingy, Stingy... Stingy.*_

And suddenly, all he could think about again, was Stingy. He just thought about Stingy, and the project they were working on together, as he got all his notebooks, made sure his diary wasn't with them, and walked through town to school...

Until he tripped on the schoolhouse steps. 

"Ow. Man, I really need to watch where I'm going better. This is the third time this week!" He muttered, as he picked himself up in front of the yellow building. 

Suddenly, as he was doing this, Pixel heard Stingy half-shout his name. 

"Pixel! Are you alright?" Stingy practically scolded him, while he grabbed Pixel's arms and looked him over.

"Heh, yeah. I just need to watch where I'm going more often." Pixel awkwardly smiled as Stingy deemed him uninjured.

"And to get more sleep." Stingy sighed.

Stingy had gotten a lot less Stingy after Stephanie came by. He's started to care less about objects and more about other people. It was sweet.

"Well, you seem alright." He brushed Pixel off a bit. "You are my friend, and I don't want my friend getting hurt."

Pixel thought about Stingy's betterment as they walked inside, and about how he used to have a crush on Stephanie, but had gotten over it quickly. He'd realized quite a while before she arrived, that he is Pansexual, but that he feels most of his attraction towards guys. He really likes Stingy. He has a crush on both Sportacus and Robbie, but that wasn't suprising, since, be honest. Who doesn't have a crush on them? Trixie is lesbian, and Stephanie is Ace, and they both have platonic crushes on them. Who could blame them? They're tall, and handsome and-.

"Hi Pixel! Hi Stingy!" _*Aah! Oh right. Class.*_

"Ah- uh, hey guys." Pixel greeted them back. "What's up?"

Trixie looked at him, wondering why he was so startled and said "We're waiting for the teacher to get here. I know we usually don't have one, but that feels pretty weird. Almost like being in a TV show or something..."

They all stared at the camera.

'Well, guess we wait huh?" Pixel responded

So they did. Not for long though, because after a few seconds of waiting, their teacher for the day, (to the viewer, a very clearly disguised Robbie Rotten) who introduced himself as Professor H.R. Rottenen, strode into the classroom. 

Rottenella silently giggled to herself. She knew the gray haired teacher was Robbie Rotten. She knew, because he's her dad. She had once been a ballerina for a jewelery box, but he brought her to life for a dance competition a few years back, and since she was actually alive, decided to take care of her, and let her continue to live and grow up. That morning, while she was getting ready for school, she had overheard her dad's scheming. 

Her giggle went unheared by the others, but some may have seen it. Rottenella made inhumanly little sound. She didn't speak, no-one heard her dancing, nobody heard the giggle. But they saw it, and when she looked at them, they always knew what she was thinking. The only sound they heard from her, wasn't from her. It was only faint music, that played from nowhere, and everywhere, when she danced.

"Alright class. For our first subject, we will be learning about Math. So. Open your textbooks, turn them around, aaand, go to sleep."

And just like that, he was out cold. Most of the kids looked at him in shock for a few moments. So Ziggy walked up, and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Uhh-uhh... Um, Mr.Rottenen?"

When he got no response, he tried again, but louder.

"Uhh, M- Mr.ROTTENEN?"

He still got no response. Trixie was getting impatient. "Hey what's the deal with this guy? I'm getting bored! Here Ziggy. Take these. Stephanie, take this, Stingy, this, Ella, this, and Pixel that. I'll take this."

They all immediately knew what she was planning.

What trixie had just done, was give a pair of Cymbals to Ziggy, a marching band sized Drum to Stephanie, a Saxophone to Stingy, a Gong to Ella, a DJ's setup to Pixel, and taken an Electric guitar, for herself, plugging it into the loudspeakers. All instruments that were not there a second ago, and had no plausible reason for being in the classroom, but were apparently there anyway.

"Alright guys! Let's wake up our teacher!"

Everyone grinned, and started playing a song about how they wanted to learn, and grow, and that Mr.Rottenen needed to wake up so they could.

* * *

It didn't work. At. All. Their teacher didn't even budge. 

The kids started to worry, untill Ella caught their attention, and looked at the teacher, and back to them, in a way that said it was her dad, who hadn't gotten much sleep that entire week. 

"Oh! That makes so much more sense!" Stephanie replied, accompanied by a facepalm.

"Ugh! But HOW am **_I_** supposed to take Villain training if Robbie's asleep!" 

They stared at Stingy for a moment, until he corrected himself.

"I mean WE! How are **_WE_** supposed to take Villain training?"

Trixie laughed at him. "Oh come on Stinge, don't you see? We ARE in villain training!"

Stingy started at her in disbelief. 

"Trixie, pray tell, how exactly is THIS villain training?"

"Oh Stingy. Poor naive Stingy. This is villain training, because Robbie's showing us what NOT to do!"

"What!? That makes no sense Trixie."

"Of course it does Stingy! Look. He hasn't gotten any sleep the entire week, he eats nothing but cake if he can help it, and he lives in an underground lair with tons of machinery. He's not being healthy at all, so now he's sleeping on the job!"

Stingy thought about this for a moment, until he realized what she was saying.

"Ooooh! Yeeees! Oh that makes perfect sense! Good call Trixie!"

"Anytime Stinge!"

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS WAS AN OLD FIC. Yeah the original for this, was so bad, that I couldn't stand to just edit it, so if you want to read my terrible past writing, here it is; 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973656
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling errors, or words not being right in the slightest. I was very tired when I went through the editing for this last night, and sometimes swipe text messes up words that weren't clearly typed enough. I'll change any misspelled or different words that I find, or that are pointed out.


End file.
